sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
It Doesn't Matter
It Doesn't Matter – temat muzyczny jeża Sonica w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. Wersja piosenki z Sonic Adventure jest wykonywana przez zespół Crush 40, a z Sonic Adventure 2 przez Tony'ego Harnella. Utwór ten pojawił się również w Sonic Generations, jako jeden z możliwych do odblokowania podkładów muzycznych. W 2014 roku ukazał się remiks wersji z Sonic Adventure 2, zatytułowany "It Doesn’t Matter -RMX 2.014k", który był dołączony do wokalno-instrumentalnego albumu Passion & Pride: Anthems with Attitude from the Sonic Adventure Era. Tekst Wersja z Sonic Adventure ::Ooooh, yeah! ::Well, I don't show off, don't criticize ::I'm just livin' by my own feelings ::And I won't give in, won't compromise ::I just only have a steadfast heart of gold ::I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough ::But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word ::Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason ::I got my way, my own way ::It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight ::There is no way I will run away from all of my frights ::Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running ::There is no way to stop me from going to the very top ::It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right ::Well, I won't look back, I don't need to ::Time won't wait and I got so much to do ::Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear ::Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong ::This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for myself ::There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end ::I can't tell what is wrong and what is right, I've got to find the answer ::But until I do, there's no way I will ever give up ::Place all your bets on the one you think is right ::It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight ::There is no way I will run away from all of my frights ::Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running ::There is no way to stop me from going to the very top ::It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right Wersja z Sonic Adventure 2 ::Oh yeah! ::All right ::Well, I don't show off, don't criticize ::I'm just livin' by my own feelings ::And I won't give in, won't compromise ::'Cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold ::I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough ::But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word ::Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason ::I got my way, my own way ::It doesn't matter ::Now what happens, I will never give up the fight ::Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight ::It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right ::Well I don't look back, I don't need to ::Time won't wait and I got so much to do ::Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear ::Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong ::It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight '' ::''Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight ::Place all your bets on the one you think is right ::Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight ::Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight ::It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right ::No, no no no ::It doesn't matter! Powiązania z postacią *''Well, I don't show off, don't criticize'' - styl życia Sonica. *''I'm just livin' by my own feelings'' - Sonic żyjący zgodnie z własnymi przekonaniami. *''And I won't give in, won't compromise'' - Sonic nigdy się nie podda w walce z wrogami. *''I just only have a steadfast heart of gold'' - Sonic zawsze stoi po stronie dobra i patrzy na życie od lepszej strony. *''I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough'' - Sonic nie zamierza się nigdy wycofać. *''But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word'' - Sonic sam wyznacza sobie swój styl życia. *''Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason'' - Sonic robi wszystko zgodnie z głosem własnego serca i nie potrzebuje konkretnych powodów. *''I got my way, my own way'' - Sonic podążający z własnymi zasadami. *''It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight'' - Sonic nigdy się nie podda, nie ważne co by się stało. *''Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running'' - Sonic zawsze biegnie za nowymi przygodami. *''There is no way to stop me from going to the very top'' - Sonic nie może być zatrzymany, dopóki nie wygra. *''It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right'' - beztroskość Sonica. *''Well, I won't look back, I don't need to'' - Sonic żyje nie żałując niczego co zrobił. *''Time won't wait and I got so much to do'' - Sonic musi robić wszystko szybko, bo nie ma zbyt wiele czasu. *''Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear'' - Kiedy Sonic się zatrzymuje, wszystko pozostaje dla niego niejasne i niezrozumiałe. *''Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong'' - Sonic jest zawsze pewien, że postępuję słusznie. *''There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end'' - Sonic nie ma zamiaru się poddawać, dopóki nie pokona swoich wrogów. *''But until I do there's no way I will ever give up'' - Sonic będzie kontynuował walkę, dopóki jej nie wygra. *''Place all your bets on the one you think is right'' - przyjaciele Sonica zawsze stoją po jego stronie. Ciekawostki * Muzyka z minigry Twinkle Circuit w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut zawiera instrumentalny fragment utworu It Doesn't Matter. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2